Incipere Wiki
Summary The Story So Far... The year is 1934 In an awfully damp and foggy morning three mangled bodies are discovered in a dirty Docklands warehouse, two mutilated thugs of Irish-Italian descent and to everyone's dismay, Mayoral Candidate Precipice Brink showing that he wasn't so much of a Saint. That happened in the middle of secret dealings between the Dockland Mafia and the Italian Secret Service.All seemed to go right until different characters entered the warehouse surprising everyone and all we know is that there is now a few dead people. Detective Elliott was on the slaughter case and suspects that SISMI was involved with the mafia so called up "friend" Dr. Lotto to see if she could get something out of him. But he was keeping his mouth shut so she made up a plan to make him invite her for her birthday dinner on a place of his choice. What he didn't know is that she also invited all the underworld so they would cross each other and involuntarily spill the beans. Here are just the guidelines, to see the full story read at the end of the page. * Mayoral Candidate Precipice Brink is killed by Dorris Night '''with a '''heavy metal pipe between 6:00pm of the 2nd of January 1934 and the 8am of the 3rd. * One month and an half before the murder, many characters attended a conference organised by Prof. Gertrude on the effects of LSD. * Karlotta Jumpstart' killed Frankie "Ten Fingers'" by biting his Jugular vein in an LSD hallucinated "I'm a vampire" state. (she will have no legal repercussions because the victim was a thug) * All characters but Detective A. Elliott have visited the warehouse during the course of the murder 1ight. * The Characters Click expand for the primary cast list. See here for a list of the Secondary Cast FULLY DISCLOSED STORY SO FAR Here is all that happened in chronological order, PLEASE CHANGE AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE AND IMPROVE IT TO FIT IN BETTER TWISTS AND TO JOIN IT TO EVERYONE'S BACKSTORY. ---- Event 1 - Conference on New Discovered "Miracle" Drug Thursday 23rd of November 1933 at the Geological Museum in London of the Characters meet each other in this occasion this is a major plot connection Professor Gertrude Isensour-Mendelov, recently visiting London after crossing the Atlantic on the Graf Zeppelin thanks to the help of recently met [SWISS BANKER], hosts a conference at the Geological Museum in London to show her scientific findings on isolating compounds in ergot, ''otherwise known as LSD. Dr. Emmanuel Lotto from SISMI (Italian Secret Service Agency following the former king of Italy's orders and new prime minister, Mussolini's) attends the conference as due to possible interest of Italian Government to use the drug as a weapon of war or as a truth serum. He is known as "The Doctor" as he has been following pharmaceutical conferences for years, nobody knows about his precise work but everybody think that he's some kind of doctor. Truly he is just a spy. Also attending the jolly conference where the audience is observing a randomly picked spectator taking 2cl of the highly psychotropic drug is also Don Sweet Tooth local american/south Italian Mafia boss that is also well acquainted with Dr.Lotto. ---- '''Event 2 - Flicker's Alley New Year's Eve Party' Sunday 31st of December 1933 at the top of Kensington Roof Gardens. of the Characters meet each other in this occasion this is a major plot connection A party on new years eve where famous cinema stars, politicians and other rich people (some affiliated to underworld) attended. Many love affairs, jealousies and random connections formed here. Karlotta Jumpstart, Dorris Night, The Mayor, Al Capop , BANKER , Prof Gertrude and yard agent in incognito. ---- Event 3 - Murder of Mayor - Slaughter Wharf Between 6:00pm of the Tuesday 2nd of January and the 8am of the Wednesay 3rd of January 1934 characters have been here during this busy night, even though some will have fake alibis 6pm - Don Alcapop's goons begin downloading the cases of LSD together with tons more of illegally imported merchandise from US in the dock 9:15 - Don Alcapop arrives at the warehouse to torture some tied up person. 9:45- Don Alcapop orders his minions to take the tortured soul away and to clean the blood and the traces of the torture, he then goes to his office on the first floor where he smokes a cigar and drinks some american whiskey just taken from a box listening to his favourite radio show. 10:15 - Dr. Lotto comes into the warehouse with a few junior SISMI agents (Felice and Margherita) to inspect that there is no one hiding and eavesdropping inside the building, but the agents get stopped by the goons that don't want them nosing around too much, there is an exchange of guns being pointed and a bit of shouting in Italian and English. 10:20 - Alcapop comes out of the office because of the noise and Dr Lotto tell's him to get his goons out of the way of his agents, there is a bit of a discussion about who has the right to say what to who and there is more gun pointing, but then Alcapop ad Dr.Lotto start laughing and hugh each other and kiss on the cheeks. Dr. Lotto tells Alcapop that needs to be careful has the don is leaving bloody footprints behind him. Alcapop laughs but Dr.Lotto tells him that he was being literal, Alcapop had stepped on a little pool of blood that wasn't cleaned properly by his goon earlier. Alcapop shoots at Jimmy's foot for punishment and accidentally grazes it destroying one of the shoes and taking out one of his toes. The Don laughts it out "Hey Jimmy, you want to be called Jimmy one shoe or Jimmy 9 toes". Jimmy answers in pain but respectful "Don't worry boss I've got another shoe" and pulls another shoe from his inner coat. 10:28 - Don Alcapop and Dr.Lotto go to his office to discuss "Businesse" and smoke cigars dipped in wiskey, an american finesse. 10:30 - not a second earlier or later - Dosh D. Vice enters the warehouse and with no one questioning him knows his way to the office where he joins the other two in smoking and begins counting the cash. 10:45 - Doctor Gertrude enters the building but is stopped by the Mafia goons. SISMI agents recognise her and struggle with the thugs to to get her in, it ends in fists. Agent Margherita saves the doctor and escorts her to the office while "plucked eagle" and Felice wrestle with Frankie and now again two shoed but limping Jimmy. Doctor Gertrude was late to the appointment but she waves it off with some scientific yapping and the gentlemen were enjoying themselves anyway. 11:00 the little group comes out of the office Professor Gertrude tells Al capop to fire his cleaning maid as she did an awful job in cleaning up the blood stains, tells him that she experimented a lot in cleaning blood with chemicals, not to use vitriol on the metal flooring, even if it has really pleasurable uses as a truth serum if applied to skin. Gertrude starts opening random boxes and chemically testing some samples of the boxes. She however also needs two people for the testing, Al Capop and Dr.Lotto volunteer Frankie and Margherita. Mr. vice the Banker observes all with curiosity commenting with fun on the effects while holding the case with the money. 11:30 the drugs start having serious effect on the two test agents while the other 2 agents count the cases and check that they are all full of the right bottles, they've almost finished counting wile the doctor, the banker and the don were playing cards using the large back of Paulie "no eyes" as a table. 11:38 - Karlotta Jumpstart barges in the warehouse unexpected causing a lot of ruckus while Doris tries to stop her and drag her out of there but in her crazy hallucinated state and throws jealousy driven diva tantrum. more to this important plot part Karlotta believing to be a vampire bites off a chunck of Frankie "10 Fingers"'s neck ripping his jugular vein, he dies in a few minutes in a pool of blood. 11:45 - Lots of gunpointing while Karlotta runs wild, we have a shootout. 11:50 - Scotland yard agent also enters the building and more shooting. More characters enter the building. 12:00 - A few people try to escape the warehouse in the middle of the shootout. One of this is the banker with the money, he is stopped and captured by ........... . Gertrude tries to run but she's captured by..................... 12:15 - Shootout stops..................outcome FILL FILL FILL FILL Characters move in and out of the warehouse at different times causing strange connections. 3:00 - Shooting stops Detecive Aruz 3:15 - Gertrude is seen exiting the warehouse by Detective Aruz and FILL 5:45 - The goons and the SISMI agents finish to load the cases of LSD onto a ship to Italy, also clear off all the furniture from the warehouse from any traces of mafia being there apart from the bodies and the blood. 6:00 - Warehouse is empty, and all characters have left. can also come after this to take details or hide traces 8:00 - Mayor doesn't turn up at work. ---- Event 4 - The Cross-investigat..ahem...Dinner A''t 10pm of the 17th of January 1934 Evans & Peel Detective Agency'' [Well if you managed to read up to here you are probably have a brain or a well developed sympathetic nervous system that will let you understand that the dinner with all of your has actually been trasported forward in time 80 years to Saturday 17th January 2015, we will actually meet earlier at 8:30-9 at The Troubadour - 265 Old Brompton Road, London SW5 9JA '''only later just before 10pm we will change into our full clothes and go secretly to Evans & Peel Detective Agency ]''' Detective A. Elliott was on the slaughter case and suspects that SISMI was involved with the Mafia so called up "friend" Dr. Lotto to see if she could get something out of him. But he was keeping his mouth shut so she made up a plan to make him invite her for her birthday dinner on a place of his choice. What he didn't know is that she also invited all the underworld so they would cross each other and involuntarily spill the beans. FAKE ALIBIS: Top Secret! A collaboratively developed murder mystery for a friend's birthday. INCIPERE - The latin verb for "to begin", and sounds similar to Italian uccidere (to kill) Notes for Editors 01/01/2015 - A Happy New Year to all! Use this space to leave notes for other editors to help link our stories together and maintain continuity. 7/01/2015 - I think that the mayor is to big of a character, I think that he should be only the lead candidate to be mayor at the next elections. Please leave your thought on this. 8/01/2015 - Sure, would you say that having him be the current mayor is taking one too many liberties with our suspension of disbelief? Archetypally, for our little parody of Film Noire I like the fact that the case "goes right to the top," and has shocked 1930's London to the core with shady political intrigue. But could make him Dorris Night's principal contender instead, making her motivation for the murder more believable. What if she (Dorris) is trying to "clean up the town" and is therefore a major enemy of Al Capop, the corrupt mayor and SISMI's interests? That would make her the Harvey Dent "white knight" at face value but of course, this being a Noire, is somehow corrupt herself? 9/01/2015 - Lovely - add in ad lib!!!! Props Category:Browse Category:FULL STORY